Dental wedges are often used during many restorative dental procedures. When decay is located between two teeth, tooth material is removed between the two teeth in preparation for restoration. A matrix band, which typically comprises a thin metallic or plastic strip that is flexible and can be bent around the tooth being restored, is then placed between the two teeth to form a wall to contain the restorative dental material. However, many matrix bands are not adapted well to the bottom or gingival portions of the tooth being restored. In order to obtain a good fit with the tooth and adaptation of the matrix band to the gingival portion, a wedge is often forced into the area between the matrix band and an adjacent tooth. The purpose of the wedge is to press the gingival portion of the matrix band against the tooth, preventing the restorative material from being forced beyond the cavity preparation, which could produce a permanent irritation and possible periodontal abscess. The wedge may also be used to help force the teeth apart, allowing for the thickness of the matrix band. After placement of the restorative material, the matrix band and wedge are removed allowing the slight separation of the teeth to come together. Typically, wedges are relatively small pieces of material made of wood or plastic and are usually picked up with forceps or other small tweezer-like appliance and forced between an adjacent tooth and the matrix band. The dental wedges of the prior art comprise a straight elongate body, which may or may not have an upward curvature (i.e. in the vertical plane) to minimize the damage to the gum tissue when the wedge is inserted into the interproximal area between the teeth. An inherent problem with dental wedges of the prior art is that they fail to keep the matrix band in proper placement during the filling procedure since the wedges of the prior art to not conform well to the anatomical surface curvature of the teeth. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dental wedge for holding the matrix band in proper placement in a manner that conforms the matrix band to the external anatomical curvature of the tooth undergoing repair.